1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings.
2. Background Prior Art
U.K. Patent Publication No. 2132296 discloses a tube coupling having a body part with a bore containing an axially tapered portion co-operating with arms of a collet extending into the bore, the tapered portion being such that axially outward movement of the collet arms to be pressed inwardly to grip a tube in the bore, wherein there is provided an end cover extending around the axially outer end of the collet and adapted to engage resiliently a part of the coupling body, the end cover having an aperture portion through which the tube can extend into the collet, said end cover and coupling body further having mutually engaging portions limiting axially inward movement of the end cover so as to prevent the collet being pressed inwardly to release the tube by pressure on the end cover and the end cover and coupling body being shaped so that the end cover can be disengaged from the body by an axially outward pull.
Whilst that arrangement provides adequate protection for the collet against inadvertent release of a tube from the coupling body, it does also prevent ready intentional release of a tube from the coupling body when required since the end cap must first be detached from the coupling body.